Edward&Co Read Twilight
by Rurple101
Summary: CANCELLED Edward & Alice find the Twilight book in a shop with no publish date - only to find out that all what happens is the next year!
1. Pilot

_Hello guys! Yes its me and I'm doing yet ANOTHER twilight story before I finnish or update my other stories but hey...its my life lolzax just kidding xxx hope you enjoy. so ironic that I left my twilight book at home isn't it? Lol maybe I can go home and do it there. that means waiting till after school :( oh well. Hehe. I'm rambling again. Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_**Full Summary: Edward and his family find the Twilight book in a bookshop one day and they see the date it was published - there was no date *gasp* and what's more important to notice is that they find it the year before Bella actully arrives! Read what they think and how they react!**_

**

* * *

**Edward & Co Read Twilight

Pilot: The Book

Edward POV

"Edward!" Alice yelled from downstairs, "Get your vampire butt down here now!" I sighed and got up from the couch in my room. She intened on dragging me shopping, girls kind of shopping - CLOTHES shopping. It was either I go and drive my baby Volvo or she goes on her own, leaving me here - paranoid she'll crash my car instead. I ran at vampire speed downstairs, I didn't want to take any risks.

Alice was standing smugly when I got to her. Stupid Pixxie. I checked her brain and she had had a vision a minute earliar of smashing my Volvo. I shuddered and she rolled her eyes. "You would of thought I was killing your best friend on the look of your face!" she scoffed. I shurgged. We decided that as I didn't want be long, we'd go to Port Angleles. I sped down the highway a few minutes later, thinking quietly to myself. Alice was quiet, so i evesdropped on her mute converstaion:

_**I knew I had to tell Esme about this! Hopefully I don't allow him to think or see...crap! Mental block! **_

I groaned. Alice and her stupid mind! She could easily block me anytime she wanted. She was the most able to block her mind off from me as she had the most intelligent mind - apart from mine of course. I chuckled to myself at the thought of Alice trying to see through me. Sadly she acted like she could most of the time. She was now reading the Bible in Arabic.

-----

We got to the selected bookshop after a few hours of torture. Not only was I her chaufueer, she was buying me clothes as well. I didn't mind. in fact I appreciated the thought. She suppiled our family with the latest trends, fasion and gossip and also furture ones. Thats why we looked like supermodels to some humans - we were wearing the clothes which they were due to model about a month earliar!

We pulled up to the only bookshop in Port Angleles. The wicked little creep of a man who owned the bookshop wasn't anywhere to be seen when we pulled up. I didn't hear his thoughts or in fact any heatbeats. I cautioned Alice and she closed her eyes. She smiled. Before I could read or register what was happening she was walking normally up the stairs to the shop.

I followed her and the creepy man was snoring in his chair, a bottle of whiskey clutched in his frozen hand. I heard a heatbeat now, very slow and very weak. I went over to him and tapped him awake. He woke with a start. But i'd run over to where Alice was before he'd opened his eyes.

Alice was searthing franticly in the piles of books in the corner. Her mind was fully opened and she was searthing for a book which was black and a paperback named Twilight. I stopped short and found a book indeed named Twilight on the cover. It had a pair of hands holding a red apple int he middle image. I picked it up and read the words of the front aloud, making Alice turn around shapish:

_**"**Twilight by Stephanie Meyer**" **_I read, turning to glare at Alice "Is this what you were looking for, dear sister?" If she could of blushed I could of sworn she would of now. "Yes Edward. Only because I saw..something and GIVE. ME. THE. BOOK!" she yelled jumping at me. I held tight of it and pushed her off me. The man behind the counter glared at us.

"Can you tidy up your mes please young lady?" he croaked. She glared at me and threw a glance of prue hatred at the old amn, a vampire speed re -arrnaging the books and putting the middle finger up at him. He shock his head and walk ed inot the back room. I read the blurb on the back of the book aloud:

**About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. **

**Second, there was a part of him—and I didn't know how dominant that part might be -that thirsted for my blood. **

**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him**

What. The. Hell ???


	2. Preface

_**About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. **_

_**Second, there was a part of him—and I didn't know how dominant that part might be -that thirsted for my blood. **_

_**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**_

* * *

Edward & Co Read Twilight

Preface

Edward POV

"Alice!" I growled behind my teeth. What on earth was she playing at? She whipped the book out of my stunned hands before I could stop her and legged it to the desk, ringing the bell twice. The old man came back and glared at her. "Yes?" he croaked. Then he noticed the book in Alice's hand. "$7.99 please." he mutted and Alice plonked a $10 bill on the desk. He nodded and gave her change. As soon as we walked out of the shop, she threw it on the sidewalk.

"Alice - Explain." I muttered as we got into my Volvo and floored towards the highway back to Forks. She was quiet and then she explained. "Well, I just saw a vision of this book and decided to find it. The vision said that I'd find in this bookshop. It's about...us and a girl....who...who falls in love with you Edward and you love her back. What scraes me the most is that there is no publish date on the book and technicly it hasn't been published."

I fall silent. "Lets just wait until we get home and tell the rest shall we..I mean it's not like this is being rude or anything is it?" I rasied my eyebrows. But stayed silent. Alice was in mute as well. I tired not to read her mind. She was imagining the vision of how we'd react at the first chapter. I sighed and sulmped. I drove about 100mph down the three-mile drive to our home. Alice leaped out and was in the house before I could turn the engine off. I followed suit and sighed dramctily when I sat myself on the sofa - making Esme frown at me in curiosity.

"Alright, guys! I have found a book-" I coughed loudly. ""- I mean Me and EDWARD found a book, which I think we should read. It's about something that might happen next year - a magical book. If you call it that. I'll read you the blurb. I groaned. Emmett was going to love this. Alice turned the book over and cleared her throat before saying:

**About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. **

**Second, there was a part of him—and I didn't know how dominant that part might be -that thirsted for my blood. **

**And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.**

I guessed correctly as Emmet roared with laughter. The rest of my family apart from me, Alice and Roaslie laughed as well. "This is priceless! Eddie's got a girl in love with him!". Alice backed me up-or she thought she did. "In the story he falls in love with her as well! You, me and everyone is in this! This is what will happen next year when Chief Swan'a daughter comes to Forks! She'll figure out what he is, what we are!"

Silence then some more laughter. "Eddie's gunna get laid! By a human!" I jumped up and threw myself at him, causing him to stop. He tackled me as I growled. Esme yelled at us to stop. I stopped, Emmett didn't. Esme pulled us apart and hissed "Appologize! Now!" she glared. "Sorry mom, sorry Emmett." she glared at him. "Sorrry!" he said, leaving us thinking he was going to get me back for that. I went back to the sofa and plonked myself there again. Alice turned the book over and read:

**When Isabella Swan moves to the gloomy town of Forks and meets the mysterious, alluring Edward Cullen, her life takes a thrilling and terrifying turn. With his porcelain skin, golden eyes, mesmerising voice and supernatural gifts, Edward is both irresistable and impenterable. Up until now, he has mangened to keep his true identiy hidden, but Bella is determined to uncover his dark secret.**

"This girl sounds clever and quite different" Carlise noted, panic in his voice.

I rolled my eyes, "Don't worry Carlise - she's only a human."

"Don't underestimate her - we've only read the blurb." he argured.

"Enough!" Alice yelled, wanting to contiue the story. We went quiet and she finnished reading the blurb.

**What Bella doesn't realise is that the closer she gets to him, the more she is putting herself and thoose around her at risk. And it might be too late to turn back...**

"Ooooh scary!" Emmett said, making us all jump - unusal for vampires to be so still like that. Alice sighed and opened the book.

**Preface **she read and we stayed silent.

**I'd never given much thought to how I would die - though I'd had reason enough in the last few months - but even if I had, I would of not imagined it like this. I starred without breathing across the long room, into the eyes of the hunter -**

"What?!" I said. Alice glared at me from behind the novel. Carlise and Esme looked confused as well. "Carry on Alice" I said.

**- and he looked pleasantly back at me. Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone eles, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something.**

**I knew that if I'd never gone to Forks, I wouldn't be facing death now. But, terried as I was, I couldn't bring myself to regret the descion. When life offers you a dream so far beyound any of your expectations, it's not resonable to grieve when it comes to an end. **

**The hunter smiled in a friendly way as he sauntered forward to kill me.**

Alice smiled "Well?" she said. Esme spoke "It's quite a grim way. That must be a nomad vampire trying to kill her. We would never think of doing that would we?" she spoke in a feared voice. Carlise put his arm round her, comforting her.

"Alice - read the first chapter." I demamnded. She nodded and turned the page.


	3. First Sight: Part 1

Edward & Co Read Twilight

Chapter 1: First Sight

- PART ONE-

Edward POV

**First Sight **Alice read.

"Intresting title for first chapter" I muttered under my breath.

"Edward!" Alice barked "Shhh!"

I growled and she continued.

**My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite shirt-sleeveless, white eyelet lace; I was wearing it as a farewell gesture. My carry-on item was a parka.**

"Ha-ha, she is definitely coming then" Roaslie laughed .

**In the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington State, a small town named Forks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this inconsequential town more than any other place in the United Sates of America.**** It was from this town and its gloomy, omnipresent shade that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I finally put my foot down; these past three summers, my dad Charlie, vacationed with me in California for two weeks instead. It was to Forks that I now exiled myself-an action that I took with great horror. I detested Forks.**

"Why go to live somewhere where you can't stand to be?" Jasper mused.

"Not sure, but I think we'll find out soon" Alice whispered before continuing.

I scoffed, I didn't want to listen to this anymore.

Alice saw what I'd do.

"No, Edward!" she barked. Everyone turned to me.

"Your not leaving!" she growled.

Esme frowned at me. "Please Edward."

"Fine!" I huffed and sat down again.

**I loved Phoenix. I loved the sun and it's blistering heat. ****I loved the vigorous, sprawling city.**

_This girl sure had a good imagination to describe places like this_, I thought.

"**Bella," my mom said to me-the last of a thousand times-before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this."**

"What?" Carlise couldn't hold his question.

Alice nodded. "Let me continue."

**My mom looks like me, except with short hair and laugh lines. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her wide, childlike eyes. How could I leave my loving, erratic, harebrained mother to fend for herself? Of course she had Phil now, so the bills would probably get paid, there would b food in the refrigerator, gas in her car and someone to call when she got lost, but still….**

"Her mother sounds like the type of a witty and creative, always trying out new things to me" Esme said softly.

Alice nodded. Oh _yeah_, bite my head of for speaking, but allow the rest of the family!

"**I **_**want**_** to go," I lied. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost convincing now.**

"**Tell Charlie I said hi."**

"**I will."**

"**I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want-I'll come right back as soon as you need me." ****But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes**** behind the promise **"**Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, Mom."**

"It sounds like her Mom would have reason to worry about her in Forks, if the preface is anything to go on," stated Carlisle.

I nodded.

**She hugged me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone. It was a four-hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another hour in a small plane up to Port Angeles and then an hour drive back down to Forks. Flying doesn't bother me; the hour in the car with Charlie, though, I was a little worried about.**

"Why?" Rosalie muttered, Alice ignored her.

**He'd already gotten me registered for high school and was going to help me get a car. But it was going to be awkward with Charlie. Neither of us was what anyone would call verbose, and I didn't know what there was to say regardless. I knew he was more than a little confused by my decision- like my mother before me, I hadn't made a secret of my distaste for Forks.**

"Poor bloke" I said, not bothering to hide my bordom. Everyone turned to glare at me. Is it 'I-Hate-Edward-Day' or something?

**When I landed in Port Angeles, it was raining. I didn't see it as an omen- just unavoidable. I'd already said my goodbyes to the sun. Charlie was waiting for me with the cruiser. This I was expecting, too. Charlie is Police Chief Swan to the good people of Forks.**

"You mean, she's...s-she's the chief's daughter?!!" Roselie screeched. I rolled my eyes.

"No shit, sherlock" I muttered.

"Edward!" Esme scoled me.

"Sorry mother." I said in a mono-tone.

"I didn't know that Charlie had a daughter," stated Emmett.

"Really?" I asked. "I did,"

"Well of course you knew Edward. You read minds," said Emmett sarcastically.

I shurgged.

**My primary motivation behind buying a car, despite the scarcity of my funds, was that I refused to be driven around town in a car with red and blue lights on top. Nothing slows down traffic like a cop.**

"So true" we all said at the same time and laughed.

**Charlie gave me an awkward, one-armed hug when I stumbled my way off the plane. **"**It's good to see you Bells," he said, smiling as he automatically caught and steadied me. "You haven't changed much. How's Renee?"**

"**Mom's fine. It's good to see you too, Dad." I wasn't allowed to call him Charlie to his face. ****I had only a few bags. Most of my Arizona clothes were too permeable for Washington. My mom and I had pooled our resources to supplement my winter wardrobe, but it was still scanty. It all fit easily into the trunk of the cruiser.**

"If we met her, I could take her SHOPPING!" Alice squeeled, at the book in her hands.

I sighed. At least she wouldn't drag me along with her.

"**I found a good car for you, really cheap," he announced when we were strapped in. **"**What kind of car?" I was suspicious of the way he said "good car for **_**you**_**" as opposed to just "good car".**

"She isn't half observant!" Jasper choked out. That worried him - he was thinking about when she meets us in the book. I rolled my eyes again.

"**Well, it's a truck actually, a Chevy."**

I laughed, they came out when I was half the age I am now, nobody could be exicted about a _chevy_!

"**Where did you find it?"**

"**Do you remember Billy Black down at La Push?"**

I growled and wasn't the only one. Everyone apart from Esme and Alice did. They were the wolves and they organized a treaty with us- well Carlise in fact.

Esme put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He looked up gratefully at her.

How I sometimes longed for a mate. I was lonely, I didn't let anyone see that - but Esme saw through me.

**La Push is the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.**

"**No."**

"**He used to go fishing with us during the summer," Charlie prompted.**

**That would explain why I didn't remember him. I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory.**

I chuckled - she sounded like the kind of girl who'd catch my eye. But she was human - so I dropped it.

"**He's in a wheelchair now," Charlie continued when I didn't respond, "so he can't drive anymore and e offered to sell his truck cheap."**

"**What year is i****t?" I could see from his change of expression that this was the question he was hoping I wouldn't ask.**

Jasper pannicked in his head. "Jaz, calm down." I warned him. He looked at me once and did a sharp nod.

"**Well, Billy's done ****a lot of work on the engine- it's only a few years old really."**

**I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up that easily.**** "When did he buy it?"**

"**He brought it in 1984, I think."**

"**Did he buy it new?"**

"**Well, no. I think it was new in the early sixties- or late fifties at the earliest," he admitted sheepishly.**

Yep, around half my age. I chuckled again.

"**Ch—Dad, I don't really know anything about cars. I wouldn't be able to fix it if anything went wrong and I couldn't afford a mechanic…"**

"**Really, Bella, the thing runs great. They don't build them like that anymore."**

_**The thing**_**, I thought to myself…it had possibilities ****as a nickname, at the very least.**

"Maybe Rose could help her out." I muttered and she threw a daggers glance at me.

"Never - will I go near that girl - only if it's to tear her head off." she muttered darkly.

Esme gasped - "Rosalie! Don't speak so horribly about the girl!"

Rosalie rolleed her eyes. "Want me to apologize? Oh wait, hang on - ITS A BOOK!"

Esme glared at her and Rosalie fell silent.

"**How cheap is cheap?" After all, that was the part I couldn't compromise on.**

"**Well, honey, I kind of ****already brought it for you. As a homecoming gift."**

_That was a nice thing to do_. Maybe Charlie was looking for ways to make her forgive him or something. She sounded like she held nothing against him.

**Charlie peeked sideways at me with a hopeful expression. Wow. Free. **"**You didn't have to do that, Dad. I was going to buy myself a car."**

"She is so selfless!" Esme smiled happily.

_Maybe she'd warm up to my son. She sounds perfect for him. I so want him to be happy!_

"Mom, Calm down" I said. She was like Alice when she wanted to go shopping.

"**I don't mind. I want you to be happy here." He was looking ahead at the road when he said this. Charlie wasn't comfortable with expressing his emotions out loud. I inherited that from him. So I was looking straight ahead as ****I responded.**

"**That's really nice, Dad. Thanks. I really appreciate it." No need to add that my being happy in Forks is an impossibility.**

**He didn't need to suffer along with me. And I never looked a free truck in the mouth- or engine.**

I laughed as well as Emmett and Jasper. The girls looked at us weirdly.

**"Well, now, you're welcome," he mumbled, embarrassed by my thanks. ****We exchanged a few more comments on the weather, which was wet, and that was pretty much it for conversation. We stared out the window in silence. It was beautiful,**** of course; I couldn't deny that. Everything was green: the trees, their trunks covered with moss, their branches hanging with a canopy of it, the ground covered with ferns. Even the air filtered down greenly through the leaves. It was too green- an alien planet.**

_So true_. I thought.

"Isn't that because we live here?" Jasper asked, mockily.

Alice looked up at her husband and pulled what Jasper thought was a 'sexy-as-hell' look. Gross.

"Jazz, shut. up." she muttered.

**Eventually we made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that's he'd brought in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had- the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house that never changed, was my new- well new to me- truck. It was faded red colour, with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. To my intense surprise I loved it.**

My jaw dropped. She _loved _the trash?!! She was exicted and glad she had a _chevy_?!! What was wrong with her?!

Emmett and Rosalie looked digusted.

"She's weird" I said and they noddded.

The others ignored us.

**I didn't know if it would run, but I could see myself in it. Plus, it was one of those solid iron affairs that never gets damaged- the kind you see at the scene of an accident, paint unscratched, surrounded by the pieces of the foreign car it had destroyed. **

"**Wow, Dad, I love it! Thanks!" Now my horrific day tomorrow would be just that much less dreadful. I wouldn't be faced with the choice of either walking two miles in the rain to school or accepting a ride in the Chief's cruiser.**

Ok, she had a point there.

**"I'm glad you like it," Charlie said gruffly, embarrassed again. **

**It only took one trip to get all my stuff upstairs.**

Alice gasped. We laughed.

**I got the west bedroom that faced out over the front yard. The room was familiar; it had belonged to me since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window- these were all a part of my childhood. The only changes Charlie had ever made were switching the crib for a bed and adding a desk as I grew. The desk now held a second-hand computer, with the phone line for the modem stapled along the floor to the nearest phone jack. This was a stipulation from my mother, so that we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner. There was only one small bathroom at the top of the stairs, which I would have to share with Charlie. I was trying not to dwell too much on that fact.**

_I know where it is_. I thought.

This book was becoming confusing. I coughed.

"I'm going hunting." and I ran out of the back-door. But not before Alice said "We'll wait for you!"

I sighed.


	4. IMPORTANT!

I really am very sorry but all TWILIGHT & HARRY POTTER fanfictions that I was doing are now postponed - writting it here as you may not have seen my profile.

I aplogize about the lateness - not sure when they will pick up again as I'm inspired by the other stories.

You could read some of the newer ones until I get myself sorted and find my hat!- (lol)

Sorry and once again thank you for being pacient.

PS: COPYRIGHT NOTICE ON MY PROFILE, I SHALL REPEAT IT HERE JUST IN CASE YOU DID NOT SEE IT :p

**JUST TO LET YOU KNOW - IF YOU WANT TO HAVE ANY OF MY 'KEY' IDEAS FROM STORIES (AND HELP) THEN PLEASE NOTIFY ME AND MENTION ME ON THE FIRST CHAPTER OR SOMETHING AS I LIKE TO BE APPRECIATED - JUST WANT TO GET THE MESSAGE OUT AND CLEAR - BASICALLY THIS IS MY COPYRIGHT NOTICE ;P CHEERS GUYS!**


End file.
